


A Little Longer

by jbug630



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: I was feeling soft today.  Not sure what happened but here it is.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Little Longer

You take a deep breath, eyelids still heavy with sleep as they crack open, taking in the dim light of the room. You still couldn't get used to the perpetual state of darkness in the Devildom. It made it that much harder to get up each morning. You attempt to move, rolling onto your side with a groan to get in a more comfortable position. You weren't ready to get up. The bed is too warm and comfy. Not only that, but your body is sore in ways you didn’t think humanly possible. Well, you aren’t really surprised there. Not after the night the two of you had shared. 

Peeking over your shoulder at the demon sharing your bed, a soft smile curled your lips. He looked so peaceful. His lashes fluttered, still lost to slumber. Reaching to the table beside the bed, you check the time on your DDD, squinting against the offensively bright screen. It was much earlier than anticipated, but it couldn't hurt to get an early start. You sigh as you scoot towards the edge of the bed, not really wanting to leave the comfort of your blanket cocoon, but trying to convince yourself to be productive. 

Just as you begin to slip out from beneath the covers, a large hand slid over your side, calloused palm rough on the bare skin of your belly as he pulled you into his arms. He fit your back snugly against his chest, nuzzling the nape of your neck as he inhaled your scent and letting it back out on a sigh, his breath hot on your neck.

“Is there cake?” He mumbles, not quite roused from his dream. His tongue painted a stripe along the side of your neck making you giggle and squirm in his grip, twisting to face him.

“Sorry, no cake, but there can be pancakes if I go make them.” You whisper, arms snaking around his torso and legs twining with his, not really wanting to wake him just yet. Vivid violet gleams as he opens one eye enough to register that it is you before he buries his face into the base of your neck.

“Just a little longer.” He mumbles, messy orange locks tickling your cheek as he squeezes you a bit tighter. You don’t mind staying right where you are. You know soon enough his stomach will wake him for you, but until then you just want to enjoy the sweet, quiet moment. Disentangling one of your arms, you gently tease your fingers through the mess of soft strands knowing it is one of his favorite things you do to him. He hums in contentment, a smile spreading across his face. You know it's there even if you can't see it. You can feel it as he begins to plant light, lazy kisses on any bit of bare skin he can find. An easy task seeing as how neither of you had bothered to get dressed after “movie night.” 

Down the column of your neck. 

Across your shoulders, nibbling on your collar bone while he is there.

Using a tender touch on every mark he had left on your chest. 

All the way down until he can rest his head on your stomach, pressing an ear to your belly when it grumbles at him. 

“You hungry?” He chuckles, eyes shining brightly up at you, exuding warmth and love. Before you even have a chance to answer, his stomach answers your call with its own making you both laugh. Strong arms encircle your waist, taking you squealing with him as he rolled to his back, holding you to him. You shake your head, his body quaking with glee under you as you inch just a bit further up to capture his mischievous smile in a languid kiss. His grip loosened, one hand splayed across your lower back as the other drifted up to tangle in your hair.

"Just a little longer?" You murmur, lips barely brushing his, breathes mingling between you.

"A little longer." He agrees, claiming another kiss, and another, and maybe just a few more.

Just a little longer.


End file.
